Fallen Squared
by Shadow Portrait
Summary: *Ch 3 up* Tasu/OC pairing. A new girl gets transfered to the high school of the FY gang and life changes...but what will Tasuki do about her? she isn't your average high school girl....
1. Default Chapter

Fallen Squared: by Torrent

This is my first attempt at a FY fanfic so just bear with my on this…R&R please! 

Disclaimer: No own means no sue…this is just for fun. Plus is I was Watase Yu I would feel no need to write this now would I….

************************************************************************

Black high-tops peeked out from beneath black jncos as they walked down the street. The chain hanging from her wallet jingled as it hit against her leg. She stopped as she saw her friend running up to her. "Oi! Mian, over here!" Ania called to her. Mian jogged up a ways to meet her friend. "Hey…what's up?" she said, running a hand through her windswept hair. Ania jumped the last few feet, stopping right in front of her friend. "Here come with me." she said, grabbing Mian's hand and zooming around the corner.

Once they had in fact reached their destination, which happened to be the national library, Mian face-vaulted. "Now you know I'm not ever supposed to be caught dead in here…" Ania drug her friend up the steps. "Yeah well…just come with me please! I gotta see something…" Mian rolled her eyes. "If I know anything about you, it's almost definitely a guy…." that got her a light punch in the arm. 

Ania drug them around the library eight times before they found what she was looking for. "Right…I knew it…" Mian said, once she'd lain her eyes upon the upperclassmen that Ania apparently had the hotts for. Well he wasn't too bad looking, she supposed. Still…

"Can we please get out of here? The library is not my place to be…especially on a Saturday…" When Mian turned to look at her friend, once again she face-vaulted. Ania was poking her head out from behind a bookshelf nearby, not-so-subtly spying on him. Mian rolled her eyes and decided to make a break. She looked around until she found a some stairs that led to a couple of vending machines.

Making her way down the steps, she pulled at the chain and yanked her wallet out of her pocket. It was dark down the steps, but her eyes quickly adjusted…or maybe not so quickly, considering she slammed, really -slammed-, into something and flew backwards. 

"Oi! Watch where yer goin' next time!" a voice, tainted by a Kansai dialect, hissed at her. She frown in the darkness and stood up. "Why don't you find a better place to stand instead of right at the bottom of the steps next time?!" she said, returning the hiss. Mian groped around the wall for a light, whereupon finding one, she clicked it on. Squinting hard against the light, she looked got her first look at the guy she'd bumped into.

His hair was the color of fire and eyes were a fierce gold. He had an athletic body and well-toned muscles ((not to bulgy, not too flimsy na no da…~Nadare)), not to mention the fangs that peeked from the corner of his mouth, which was in a ire frown at the moment. He looked at her angrily, narrowing his eyes. 

Mian stared him down, contempt also in her eyes. Finally she rolled her eyes and walked around him. He turned on her immediately. "Oi! Don't' you know how to apologize when you run into someone?" 

"No." Mian said simply, pulling her wallet into her hands again. She reached inside and pulled out a 100 yen piece. Once she'd gotten her tea, Mian shoved the wallet back in her pocket, then walked past the golden-eyed boy and up the steps. 

The boy with golden eyes watched her retreat. /This little punk of a girl actually has the nerve to talk to -me- like that?/ He bounded up the steps but when he got to the top again, the girl was gone. Now he was really mad, and not only that, she'd taken the last green tea in the machine! That just ruined his already-going-terribly-wrong day.

* * *

__

"Not again….Mi-chan why can't you stop fighting even once?" Mian's foster mother, Kourin said to her.

" Well maybe if they wouldn't pick fights with me, I wouldn't have to fight now would I? And don't call me 'Mi-chan'" Mian snapped.

"Please try to control your temper at this new school Mian, for me?" she urged.

"You're not even my real mother. What makes you think I should do everything you want me to do?" Mian said, picking up her backpack and heading towards the door. 

" I'm the closest thing you've got to a mother so live with it!" she'd snapped.

Mian sighed at the memory while the bus stopped once again, picking up three more people who shuffled into the bus. Pausing her Yukie Nakama* CD, she glanced up to see who all was getting on. A short girl with long red hair, a girl with long blonde hair, and a boy with short somewhat teal hair took their seats. The redhead immediately began talking to the person behind her, and at that time Mian chose to start up "Tremolo"* once again. She pressed play on the CD player and closed her eyes.

(( Yukie Nakama for those who don't know did the music for Haunted Junction, opening and ending themes and Tremolo is the ending ~Nadare)) 

* * *

Koji and Tasuki stood at the corner of the street, waiting on the bus.

"If she's late again I swear I'll-" Tasuki snarled.

"There it is." Koji said, slinging his backpack upon his broad shoulder once again. He looked kinda like his fire-haired friend, only his eyes were dark brown and his hair was the color midnight blue. They both had a tan complexion however, Koji not having fangs like Tasuki.

The bus came to a halt in front of them and they also climbed on. Koji looked around for a vacant seat, Tasuki right behind him. Hey came to a halt in a seat in front of a girl with hair the color of a sakura blossom*. Tasuki, who hadn't been paying much attention, saw the white-haired girl and gasped, familiarity rushing over him.

Then he knew who she was. "_You!_" he hissed, pointing at her.

(( sakura a cherry blossom and those tend to look white, but are actually extremely light pink. So basically her hair is white kinda with a pinkish shine….very light pinkish…~Nadare))

* * *

Mian sensed something awkward, and she opened her eyes. There standing in the aisle was the by she'd seen two days ago at the library, the golden-eyed boy. She pulled her headphones out of her ears and crossed her feet, which were laying across the seat towards the aisle. "Well well well now…" The chains on her pants jingled again, as she crossed her legs.

"Oi! Don't you dare sit there and act like nothing happened! You think you can just go runnin' into someone and it never happened?" Tasuki yelled.

"Didn't I though?" Mian said, her voice calm. 

Tasuki's eyes blazed. "Who do you think you are anyway? Some sort of freshman or something? You shouldn't disrespect your upperclassmen." he said, sinking into the chair beside Koji. 

Mian laughed, causing Tasuki to turn in his seat. 

"What's so funny?" Tasuki said, narrowing his golden-orbs at her.

"You are. You see, not only am I a junior, and on top of that, you're the loudest person on the bus." Mian said, putting her earphones back in. Sure enough, everyone was looking at the two last seats. Koji was laughing his head off. 

"Shuddup would ya?" Tasuki said, hitting his friend in the arm. He turned his eyes back to the girl, but she already had her music pumping. "Baka onna…" he muttered and turned around in his seat again.

* * *

Mian looked at her schedule. "First block, Calculus…..oh man!" she sighed and turned down the hall. 

"Sumimasen…" she heard behind her.

Mian turned to see a, for lack of a better word, _beautiful_, tall boy with long brown hair and hazel eyes looking down at her. "Are you lost?" he said, flashing a dazzling smile.

"Actually…" Mian said, once she'd gotten her involuntary blushing under control. "Yeah…" she said, lowering her eyes to the paper once again. 

"You must be new. My name is Hotohori." he said, holding out his hand. 

Mian took it, then said,

"Mian. Faxian* Mian. Do you by chance know where the field is? At least I think that's where I'm supposed to go…" she said, scanning the sheet of crumpled paper. 

"Of course it's right this way. I just happen to be going there also." Hotohori said, turning on his heel. "Just follow me."

"Hai hai." Mian said, shoving the paper back in her pocket and trekking down the hall after him.

(( The pronunciation of that name, not to be some kind of perfectionist but I know most of you out there are looking at that word like "I want jell-o" [ j/k], is actually Fa-shien ~Nadare))

************************************************************************

Well that's it for the fic! Please Review, no flames please!


	2. Chapter Two

Fallen Squared- Chapter Two

Note: Oh I'm so glad I got reviews. I guess I'll keep at it then. Please peeps, R & R and no flames as usual.

Disclaimer- I don't own, just like to play^^

************************************************************************

"Okay, the point of this game is what again?" Mian said, holding the soft yellow Nerf ball in her hands and looking at it quizzically. 

Hotohori laughed. "You're supposed to hit the people on the other team with the ball, while still trying not to get hit with one yourself. The people on this side of the line are your teammates, and the people on the other team…are trying to hit you as hard as they can…and then when you get hit, you have to go to the "prison", which is actually behind that red line, and stand there until you get the ball. One of us might throw it to you so ya gotta pay attention. If you get the ball while you're over there, then you get to come out and back over here. If you catch the ball or they catch it you're in prison if you're not already there…how's that?"

Mian furrowed sallow eyebrows and shrugged. "Yeah I think so….kinda like dodge ball…which happens to be my favorite game…" she grinned and looked to the coach for the signal to start the game.

Coach Nakago blew the whistle and started the prison ball game. 

* * *

Tasuki stood on the other side of the gym, already mad and getting angrier. /How does she happen to be everywhere I turn? Well now that we're playing a physical contact sport, I guess I can teach her a lesson and make it look like an accident…/ he grinned to himself. 

"Yo Tasuki, look out!" a boy yelled from behind him. 

Tasuki turned just as a ball nailed him in the leg. He stood there for a minute, then blink, taking in that he was now out. As he jogged over to the other side of the gym and behind the red line, he caught the smug look of the sakura-haired woman. He smirked and blew it off, knowing the game was far from over.

* * *

Mian dodged another ball, then caught one just barely. /I think I like this game…/ She threw the ball again and hit this blonde boy just as a ball nailed her in her head from behind. 

"Itai…" she said plainly. Somehow, she knew who'd hit her. /Vengeance can be sweet, but the sensation is fleeting…./

She jogged to the opposing side of the gym, where she joined three other people. One was the red-haired girl from earlier on the bus, who was jumping up and down and yelling loudly. The girl turned to her when she got to the 'prison' and said,

"Hi there. You're the new girl right? Oh I just love your hair! It's so pretty! My name's Miaka. Yuuki Miaka."

"Mian Faxian. Nice to meet you." Mian said awkwardly, catching a ball that was about to nail Miaka in the head.

"Wow that was a nice catch." Miaka said, giving Mian a v-sign. 

"Domo." Mian said, tossing the ball to the girl. 

Miaka smiled. "Arigatou." she searched for someone to hit and threw the ball. Luckily for her it made its mark. "Yatta!"

Mian smiled. "Nice job." She gave Miaka a high five as the redhead ran past her.

* * *

Tasuki still couldn't wipe the grin off his face, even though he was now the only person left on his side of the court. Thanks to his agility, he was still in the game. While it seemed like a pretty stupid form of pay-back, it was kinda funny. Funny enough for him anyway. Tasuki caught a ball aimed for him and sent the person on the other side back to prison.

"Mian!" he heard from the other side of the court. When he looked up a short red-haired girl was motioning for a person in the prison behind him to catch the ball she was about to throw. He turned and saw that the person was the sakura-haired girl. He broke into a run so he could get the ball before it did get to her.

* * *

Mian heard her name called and looked up. The other two boys that had accompanied her in the prison were now back in the game. Miaka was motioning for her to move so she could throw the ball to her. The fire-haired boy made his was to her end of the court. 

The ball soared through the air and was almost to her side, as was the boy. 

* * *

Tasuki dove for the ball, only to miss it by an inch. He heard the tell-tale sound of the girl catching it. When he turned around the girl held the ball in her hands, smiling serenely. Cerulean eyes locking with golden ones.

"You lose." she said, tapping him lightly with the ball.

* * *

"You lose." Mian said, tapping him lightly with the ball. She tossed the ball up and caught it, walking back to the other side. She could almost feel his eyes burning into her back. 

Miaka ran over to and hugged her. "Good job! You won the game for us!"

"Domo, it was fairly easy…that was a really good throw. You've got good aim." Mian said, pulling her hair out of the ponytail holder and letting it fall around her shoulders. 

Miaka laughed. "Actually it was more like a fluke. Hey what class do you have next?" she said, walking with her to the locker room. "I have Geometry."

Mian looked down at the shorter girl. "What are you?"

Miaka blushed. "I'm a sophomore but I know I look like a freshman."

Mian laughed. "Not really. You look like a sophomore. I'm a junior, so I've got Calculus."

Miaka looked at her quizzically. "Well wouldn't you have algebra II?" 

Mian shook her head. "Normally I would, but I already have a credit in that. I'm taking Calculus this year."

Miaka nodded. "Sou ka…well then what do you have third block?"

"World History."

"Kakkoi! Then that means you have B lunch with me!"

"Looks like it." Mian said, pushing open the door to the locker room.

* * *

Tasuki shoved his clothes back into his gym bag, then slammed the door to the locker shut.

"Oi, what's with you, Tasuki?" a blue haired boy said, shutting the locker next to his.

"Shut up Tamahome. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh are you still pissed that that girl got you out at the last second? What did she say again guys?" he said, snickering and turning to the other guys in the locker room.

A blonde boy laughed and slapped Tasuki on the shoulder. "I think it was," he imitated Mian's monotone, light voice. "_You lose._"

The other boys erupted with laughter.

Tasuki kicked the locker shut that was open next to him. "I'm not in the @*&!@% mood right now! Don't piss me off!"

The boys continued to laugh as Tasuki left the locker room angrily. 

"Baka ketsus…."

* * *

Mian walked into the lunch room with Hotohori. 

"You can come sit with me alright?" hotohori said. 

"Yeah sure…" Mian said, not paying attention, then she remembered. "h wait. I told this girl Miaka I'd sit with her. Gomen…"

Hotohori laughed. "Oh she sits with us do not worry."

Mian sighed, relieved. "Hai hai…" she followed Hotohori over to a table in the back where there were where there were nine people sitting there. Among those people were Miaka, the blue-haired boy she'd seen earlier on the bus. The blonde boy…only now there were two of them, a boy with long violet hair that was in a braid, a tall boy with light blue hair and slit eyes, a short boy (probably a freshman) with crimson hair, the guy she'd seen on the bus with dark blue hair and brown eyes, and then….

* * *

Tasuki laughed at Koji's joke about their English teacher, when Koji suddenly poked him in the side. 

"Oi here comes Hotohori and your _girlfriend_." Koji snickered.

Tasuki looked at him like he was crazy, then looked up. And there was the sakura-haired girl walking with Hotohori.

"_You!_" he yelled, jumping up.

************************************************************************

Note- and there's chapter two! Wai wai! What do you think minna-san should I keep going? Please review and no flames please. 


	3. Chapter Three

Fallen Squared: Chapter Three- by Torrent

Note- Yay! More reviews^^ Otay, then I guess I'll keep at it then. Here's chapter three! R & R and you know the rules…no flames please….

************************************************************************

Mian looked up. 

"_You!_" she heard yelled in her direction. It was Golden-eyes.

"Well well well now." she said, giving that lazy smile again. "Imagine seeing you here."

Tasuki glared at her. "do you have to be everywhere at once? You're like some kinda virus!"

Mian shrugged. "Well, while I'm no virus I can't see why you'd be so angry to see me. I mean, what _have_ I ever done to you?" she asked, voice weighted with sarcasm. 

Tasuki rolled his eyes. "Let's not get started-"

"I'm assuming you two have met?" Hotohori laughed. 

"More or less." Mian said dryly. "But anyway, these people are?"

Miaka jumped up. "Well see, this is my boyfriend Tamahome." she hugged the blue haired boy with violet eyes.

"Hey." he said, holding up one hand in greeting.

"My name is Chichiri, ya know. Nice to meet you." said the boy with light blue hair. 

"My name is Chiriko. I'm only a freshman but they accept me. A Pleasure." said the small boy.

"I'm Amiboshi and this is my twin brother Suboshi." said the blonde…er…one of them.

The beautiful boy with long violet hair smiled. "And my name is Nuriko. Nice to meet you." he said with a smile. 

The girl with the blonde hair stood up. "My name is Hongo Yui. I don't believe he's going to introduce himself to you, so I may as well tell you, fire-fair here's name is Tasuki. And that's his friend-"

"Koji." said the boy with dark blue hair and chocolate eyes.

(( I know that I said nine in the last chapter but there are ten of the,. Lets just exclude Miaka since Mian already knows her….~Nadare))

Miaka grinned. "Well now that you all know them you should introduce yourself."

Mian nodded. "Mian Faxian desu. Er….nice to meet you all."

Hotohori nodded. "Hai. Well listen now, since everyone knows each other what say we all go get something to eat now?"

There was a simultaneous, "HAI!" 

Mian sweatdropped and sighed.

"Oi come on! We're all gonna go for pizza so we'd better hurry up so we can eat and get back in time." Nuriko said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Hai hai…" Mian sighed, pushing her hands into her pockets.

* * *

By the time they had all squeezed in to a set of tables, they were all really hungry. Especially Miaka…but then what else is new….

Mian sat in the third seat from the end in the third table down. She watched he gumi she had come here with as they all discussed what kind of pizza they wanted to eat. It didn't matter to her either way…

"Hurry up! I'm hungreeeeeee!" Miaka yelled.

"Please Miaka-baka! You're gonna make a scene!" Nuriko yelled, just as loudly.

Hotohori laughed. "Onegai…try to calm down you two."

"Demo I'm _starving_!"

Finally a waitress came and took the orders and everyone was finally fed, Miaka eventually having eaten over half of each pie.

Nuriko glanced towards the end of the table. Sakura-locks didn't look too happy. He got up and made his way into the seat next to hers.

"Ne, Daijabou ka?" he said, tossing his violet mane of a braid over his shoulder as he sat.

Mian snapped out of her daydream and looked up at the lavender-haired man. "Gomen ne. It's nothing I was just thinking about some things…"

Suboshi/Amiboshi turned in his chair to face Mian. "Oi, why don't you tell us about yourself, Mian-sama." 

"Oi great idea, Amiboshi! We should get to know you better if you're gonna hang out with us." Nuriko said, clapping his hands together.

"Personally I couldn't care less…" came a low growl towards the end of the table. Apparently everyone had stopped to listen to the conversation. 

"Tasuki-san…" Chiriko sighed. "Please try to be a bit nicer."

"I couldn't care less how he acts. People's attitudes don't bother me anymore. Demo, I think I should go ahead and leave though…I won't be back to school either so if any of you have classes with me, don't bother to cover." Mian said, standing up and pulling at the chain hanging from her jeans.

Nuriko looked up at the sapphire-eyed girl. "Demo, where will you go? I mean surely you don't live anywhere around here…" 

Mian smiled lazily, her trademark smile. "Iie…I don't but the walk'll do me some good ya know."

"Hey that's my line ya know." Chichiri laughed. 

Mian nodded and smiled sincerely. "Arigatou…for all this. It was a pretty good first day I have to say, thanks to you guys. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and here's some money for the pizza. I figure I may as well pitch in since I did eat some of it." she tossed a small fold of money on the table, about enough to pay for the two of the three pizzas, and then left the store with a silent wave.

"I hope we didn't offend her in anyway…" Chiriko said sadly. 

Miaka shook her head. "I don't think so. When I first met her she had a look about her that was very sad. Demo just now…she seemed a lot happier."

"Yeah well she would have probably stayed had Tasuki not been such a jerk ya know." Chichiri said, jerking a thumb at Tasuki.

"Oi! It's her fault! That broad's caused em nothing but trouble since I first laid eyes on her." he yelled back.

"Please, knowing you she probably looked at you funny and made you mad." Yui said, laughing. Everyone else laughed at this, causing Tasuki to grow red with anger but just sit back with his arms crossed across his broad chest. 

* * *

Mian walked all the way back to her house. Six miles wasn't too much, yet she was still a bit tired when she finally walked through the door. It was three forty-five, meaning Kourin would be home soon. / Lovely…/ Mian thought to herself as she pushed the door open and pulled out the small gold key.

She walked upstairs to her room and threw herself onto the bed. She pushed her cherry-blossom bangs out of her eyes and sighing. Her first day at Four Gods High was not that bad….well…the amount of time that she spent there at least…

First period: Gym

Second period: Calculus

Third Period: World History/ B-lunch

…after that she had no idea considering she'd left in the middle of lunch anyway. And then there were the people she'd met today. She had no idea why she'd been so friendly with them, considering she really didn't trust anybody…well excluding Ania and her friends from her old high school, Fushigi Yume High…could she consider them friends though?

Let's see there was Miaka…nice, a little crazy, and eats has a vacuum for a stomach…

Hotohori, who was, without a doubt, drop-dead-gorgeous, extremely nice to her, and the first person she met next to…..

Anyway there was Nuriko. Almost as beautiful at Hotohori, and just as sweet. 

She hadn't really spoken to anyone else except for…

There was _him_…The fire-haired boy called Tasuki…She recognized him immediately when she'd seen him get on the bus. Apparently, he didn't like her very much…demo she didn't care. She didn't care what anyone thought of her anymore…Yet there was something about him…

"MIAN! OI MIAN COME DOWN HERE, ONEGAI!"

Mian didn't even realize she'd fallen asleep until she heard Kourin yelling her name from downstairs. 

"KEEP YOU'RE SHIRT ON! I'M COMING!" Mian yelled back. 

"Baka onna…" Mian said trudging down the steps. "Nan des ka?" 

Kourin looked at her foster daughter and smiled. "You have a visitor." 

Mian's eyes widened at the words that left her lips. /A visitor?…she hadn't remembered giving out her address to anyone…/

She rounded the corner and came to the door. "Who is it?" she said, brushing her long bangs out of her eyes. They widened when they came to gaze upon Nuriko's slim figure. 

"N-Nuriko?" she said, quizzically.

* * *

Nuriko smiled when the girl came into the room. "Hi." he said smiling. The cherry-blossom haired girl stared at him wide-eyed, though he was expecting that kind of response…

"How did you-"

"Find out where you lived?" Nuriko finished. 

"Yeah…"she said, the flustered look still on her face.

Nuriko smiled. "Well, don't worry about that. Lets just say, I know my way around, ne?"

Mian, paused as if debating something, then nodded. "Ano…do you want to come upstairs?" she said uneasily. 

"Hai!" Nuriko said, still smiling. He pushed himself off of the door frame and followed the girl upstairs. When he entered her room he was shocked at how neat it was. The walls of the room were painted cerulean, matching her eyes. And the contrasting color was white. The room looked like twilight in a form…

"Sugoi…"he sighed.

"Ano…what is?" Mian said, frowning slightly. 

"Your room is so clean. I wish I could say the same for mine….." Nuriko laughed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. 

Mian smiled. "Domo….this is actually pretty good for me." she sat on the bed beside him. "Demo…why did you come anyway, if you don't mind my asking." she said, lying back on the bed and covering her face with a throw pillow.

Nuriko laughed. "Well you see, since you were gone I thought I'd stop by to tell you what you missed since you're in the last four of my classes."

"Domo…how nice…" she said through the pillow. "so how much did I miss?" 

"Not much really. Lucky you we had substitutes in half the classes. The other two were film and video and desktop publishing so you were fine. And the other reason I came was to apologize for Tasuki's rudeness. Usually when he makes up his mind that he doesn't like someone…it's usually heck for whoever the person is."

Mian sat up again. "Don't worry. It's really not a problem with me. If he doesn't like me he doesn't like me. It's nothing that could be worse than what I go through now…"

"Naze?" Nuriko said, suddenly serious. 

Mian sighed and got up. "You asked for it. I don't know anything about my family or except that they're dead and I was sent to an orphanage when I was very young. Kourin took me in and I never got used to her. I never called her mother, couldn't bring myself to. And then to top it all off the woman has five-"

At that word, five relatively older boys rampaged into the room and immediately grabbed Mian. Nuriko stared shocked.

The boys grabbed her and wrestled her to the floor. She slipped from underneath them and tried to scramble away. One caught her by the foot and held her while the other boys tickled her. 

"Yame-!" she said in between giggle fits. "Yamero! Get out! Now damn it!" she said, throwing them off of her. The boys retreated from the room laughing.

"She has five older sons?" Nuriko gaped. 

Mian frown and picked up a brush, fixing her tousled hair. "Iie…five adopted sons…I'm the youngest and the only girl so…."

Nuriko nodded. "Demo, what would you say about coming to a party?"

Mian turned and looked at the rosy-eyed man. "Party?" 

Nuriko nodded. "Hai! Hotohori'll be turning eighteen in a few days and we're gonna throw him a surprise party. I'm sure he'd like you to come. It's on Friday." 

Mian looked thoughtful.

Nuriko stood up and walked over to her in SD-mode. "Onegai?"

Mian sighed and laughed. "Hai hai! I'll come." 

Nuriko glomped the seventeen year old. "Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Mian smiled, really smiled. "Daijobu…honto…" 

************************************************************************

Note- Okay so that was one of my longer ones. I hope you enjoyed it. Plus now we know a little more about Mian…anyways R & R please and no flames. I wouldn't do it to you…even I need a pat on the back at times *sniff*….


End file.
